


Tell Me I'm A Wreck

by mariette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, bucky is just being a helpful little shit okay, he just cares so dang much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets in another fight and Bucky takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm A Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> I've got so many ideas for this pairing it's ridiculous. This one is shorter but it's cute. It's also not heavily edited so there's probably a few mistakes here and there. I apologize for that. The title is a song title by Every Avenue.

It worried him how much Steve had been fighting lately. The poor kid keeps beating himself down while trying to help someone else up. He’s always been like that. Putting his needs behind everybody else’s. Bucky admired that about his friend but it always meant that he was picking up the pieces. Tonight was one of those nights.

Steve came barreling through the door of the apartment. His asthma was getting the best of him and he was on the verge of passing out. That wasn't even the worst of it. He had three broken ribs and there was a deep gash just above his left eye.

“Jesus, Steve!” Bucky yelled as he ran toward his friend. Steve tried to say something but couldn't find the strength. Instead he fell into the brunettes arms. Bucky led him into the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet seat. When balancing on it became too much of a challenge he instead sat Steve up against the wall and joined him on the floor. There was a damp washcloth conveniently placed on the side of the bathtub. Bucky retrieved it and began dabbing the blood around the large wound.  
“You gotta stop doin’ this, Steve. You're going to get yourself killed,” he whispered. Steve tensed as the washcloth touched his throbbing head. He relaxed a bit when Bucky held up his face ever so gently. The small blond only smiled.

“They can knock me down but they can't knock me out,” he said with a smug grin. It was extremely quiet but Bucky could still hear what he had said.  
“Yeah, Stevie. I know that. But look at you? You're a mess. What am I gonna do with you?” he questioned. Even though he doesn't show it much Bucky is always worrying about Steve. That spirit of his sure is a god-send, but he bites off more than he can chew. One day he’s going to push himself too far and end up in a hospital bed. Bucky stood up looking through the medicine cabinet for some gauze wrap. Steve was seeing stars at this point and keeping his eyes open became an impossible task. The taller man located the gauze and a few safety pins. He knelt down in front of Steve once again.

“Okay tough guy I'm going to start wrapping up your chest. Off with the shirt,” he instructed only to find Steve quietly sleeping. He sighed and set the supplies on the floor. “You ain’t making this any easier on me you know that? Course’ this probably isn't easy for you either,” at this point Bucky was mostly talking to himself. Although, he did hope the skinny little bastard could hear him. He slowly but surely maneuvered Steve’s shirt off of him. There were a few winces of pain here and there but not enough to wake him up. He grabbed the gauze from the floor and started wrapping it around Steve. Back and forth he went. Making a sort of rhythm out of it. Once the gauze ran its course Bucky stuck a few safety pins to keep it in place.

“Come on, sport. Let’s get you to bed, eh?” Bucky didn't want to wake Steve up. Instead he scooped him up and hauled him into the living room. The room was lit only by one of the lamps on a side table. Bucky carefully placed Steve on the couch and covered him up with every blanket in the room. He knew all too well that the tiny blond would start freezing in the middle of the night but never get up to ask for anything extra.

Bucky sat at the opposite end of the room on one of the kitchen chairs. He stared at his best friend for a long while. There was something that begged for attention in Bucky’s mind. Bucky wanted to climb on that couch with Steve and hold him. Smell the sweet scent of ash and roses that only Steve could smell like. He wanted to wrap his arms around the man and never let him get hurt again. Protect him from the cruel world. Promise that he would never get hurt again because they were together. Tonight was not the night for that, though. Honestly, he didn't know if any time would be right for that sort of thing. For now all Bucky could do is bandage Steve up and tuck him away. Even if it only lasted for a little while.


End file.
